


talking to deaf ears

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2017 [12]
Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Angst, CarLau, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2017, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Carmilla's love can be too passionate, she's fully aware.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 12: communication, of my prompt list. (Link at series desc.)

Mircalla holds Laura close to her, whispering in her ear, soft and low. ‘You have to tell me these things. I need to learn to listen better. I need to  _ be  _ better.’

 

Laura is silent, still in Mircalla’s arms, but she is so often still, too often. 

 

Mircalla… Carmilla she had told Laura her name was, she gathers Laura closer, holds her tight to her. ‘I should have listened…’ she says to unhearing ears.

 

It always ends like this, always ends here. Carmilla knows how to love but she doesn’t quite know how to put boundaries on it. Her love is too intense, too violent in its intensity and then she ends like this.

 

Carmilla’s lips leave a smear on Laura’s brow as she kisses her there, Laura’s skin matching her in coolness. ‘You told me to stop,’ she tells Laura what Laura already knows, speaking to dead ears, yet any being who has felt the true scope of Carmilla’s love is never really gone.

 

Carmilla looks at Laura, at her open eyes, stilled and staring in death, not seeing her, _ not yet _ . ‘You will learn to live like me, I’m sure. I did. And you  _ have to come back _ .’

 

Carmilla has been so lonely for so very long. She has not meant to take everything Laura had yet she took it all. But Laura will come back to her. She has to. 

 

‘I promise to always listen, when you come back,’ Carmilla whispers against Laura’s pretty hair, ‘after you have slept and come back. Everything will be fine when you come back. You’ll see.’

 


End file.
